


If you were a tear drop, I would never cry for the fear of losing you.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Gav is jealous that he doesn't get enough love after Michael and Ray celebrate an anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you were a tear drop, I would never cry for the fear of losing you.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Ambitious April - send me prompts here tinypeckers.tumblr.com/ask

Michael was idly browsing the calender, wondering when he'd scheduled his next dentist's appointment, when he noticed the date. He beamed at the paper in his hands, turning to face Ray as he finished washing the dishes.  
"Hey, Ray. It's the anniversary of our first bro date next week!" He announced, piquing Gavin's interest from where he was uploading the latest slow mo video from the kitchen counter. Ray chuckled, shaking his hands to dry them and turning to beam at Michael.  
"Awesome, we should celebrate or something." He suggested, satisfied with Michael's nod.  
"I think we should recreate the magic, y'know. Take a couple of days off of work together and just hang around New York a bit." Michael offered. Gavin frowned.  
"That sounds great. Think Geoff'll let us?" Ray asked.  
"Yeah, probably. We'll just threaten to do gay shit all week if he doesn't." Michael joked with a wink.  
"So its a date?" Ray questioned, already knowing the answer.  
"Yeah, its a date." Michael replied.

  
"Guys!" Gavin whined, interjecting himself into the conversation with a pitiful look. Ray and Michael glanced at him as though they'd only just remembered his prescence.  
"What, Grabbers? You can't come its not your anniversary." Michael reminded him with an easy shrug. Ray smiled sympathetically, giving his hands one last wipe on his shorts before he walked to Gavin and wrapped his arms around him in a forced hug.  
"I'm sorry. I'll do something with you when we get back, yeah?" Ray offered sweetly.  
"Fine." Gavin scowled, folding his arms in a form of childish protest as Ray laughed and stood on his tiptoes to kiss his pout.  
"Don't worry, we'll get you a snow globe or something." Michael said with a smirk.  
"Great, that'll totally make up for you two abandoning me." Gavin said bitterly and while Michael and Ray laughed, he didn't quite find it so funny.

  
The time flew for Michael and Ray, growing more and more excited each day. It didn't go unnoticed by Gavin who, unfortunately, at times became unnoticed by them. He spent one particular lunch break in the office, spinning his chair to pass the time after Michael and Ray had left without him. He was sure that they didn't do it on purpose and he couldn't blame them for being so excited about their little anniversary. But Gavin wished they'd pay a little more attention to him before they left. They weren't completely ignoring him, not at all. Michael still woke him up with a gentle kiss each day, coaxing him from the sheets with the promise of more and breakfast if he was lucky enough. Ray still reached out for his hand as they walked, tugging Gavin closer and grinning happily up at him as the Brit talked. But it still wasn't the same and Gavin was forced to look at their travel tickets that they'd stuck on the fridge each and every day. The date loomed before him because if anything, for those few days he'd lose what little attention they were giving him now.

  
"Right, we're off soon Gav." Ray announced one morning, bags packed and waiting by the door as Michael cursed up a storm in the bedroom. He'd misplaced his phone charger and refused to leave without it, despite the ticking clock. Gavin smiled weakly at Ray as he checked his watch.  
"I'm going to miss you two." Gavin murmured quietly, not intending for Ray to hear. Of course, Ray heard it anyway.  
"Hey, don't worry. We'll be back before you know it." Ray reassured him, stepping forward and patting Gavin's cheek lovingly.  
"Yeah but still." Gavin argued half-heartedly, prompting Ray to snicker.  
"I promise we'll call, I don't think I can go a day without your dumb accent anyway." Ray giggled, sticking his tongue out at Gavin when he pushed his hand away and grumbled.

  
"Right, found it." Michael announced as he rushed into the kitchen, holding said phone charger in the air triumphantly.  
"Fucking finally, we've got to go." Ray told him, grabbing the charger from Michael's hand and tucking it into one of their suitcase's pockets. With his now free hand, Michael grabbed Gavin's jaw and angled it so that they could kiss. He took his time, knowing that he wouldn't be able to kiss his Brit for a couple of days. When they parted Gavin was breathless and Michael was panting as well, pressing their foreheads together before patting Gavin's shoulder lovingly.  
"All right, Gavvers. I will see you soon. Please do not burn down the apartment." Michael pleaded. Gavin rolled his eyes.  
"I promise I won't. Now go on, you've got to go." He reminded them, watching as Ray picked up their suitcases.  
"Right, yeah. Love you." Michael said, rushing to follow Ray out the door.  
"Yeah, love you Gav!" Ray called over his shoulder and before Gavin could reply, their front door slammed shut.

  
A few days, in theory, didn't seem like much. In reality, to Gavin, it felt like forever. Even though Ray kept his promise and he and Michael did indeed call Gavin each night, they were always distracted by each other. Gavin felt like the third wheel in his own relationship, biting his lip whenever he'd use any social media because he was bombarded with pictures of his boyfriends doing stuff together - without him. He often slammed his laptop shut after a couple of minutes, pushing it away in disgust. Gavin was not disgusted by his boyfriends no, he could never feel that way about them. He was disgusted in himself by the ugly feeling of jealousy that boiled inside of him each time he dared to look. Gavin took it upon himself to distract himself, marathoning shows he'd watched years ago and working on let's plays that weren't set to be out for months. It passed the time, at least, but Gavin could think of a million things he'd rather do. Like cuddle on the couch with Michael, wrapped in his strong arms and settled on his lap. Or taking a bubble bath with Ray, cleaning each other and giggling over every bubble beard and afro that they made. He yearned for his boys and anxiously awaited the day that they returned.

  
Gavin sat like a puppy in the hallway the day they were set to return, biting his lip and waiting. He'd tried to watch TV, read a book and even read emails. But none of it helped and eventually he resigned himself to waiting by the door. He was relieved when it opened, revealing a very confused Ray and a smirking Michael.  
"Aw, were you waiting for us Grabbin?" He teased, even as he dumped his suitcase on the floor and enveloped the Brit into a crushing hug. Ray rolled his eyes as he closed the door, dropping his own case and sliding past the pair so that he could hug Gavin from behind.  
"We missed you." Ray murmured into Gavin's ear, sandwiching him between Michael as he squeezed him tigher. Michael murmured his agreement, pressing his lips into the crook of Gavin's neck.  
"Yeah, s'not the same without you." Michael admitted and Gavin blushed, just a little. All the bitterness that had been boiling inside of him flushed away at their confession. Gavin had been stupid, of course they loved him just as much as they loved each other.  
"I missed you too. Now, where's my snow globe?" He demanded, earning himself bemused laughter from his boys.


End file.
